Afortunado
by faby-nan
Summary: "Y es que él no era afortunado como Yuuri, él tenía que buscarlo y amarrarlo a sí, porque se le escurría entre los dedos." One-shot. Yuuram y...


_**Disclaimer: **__Kyo Kara Maou no es mío, pertenece a Tomo Takabayashi_

_**Advertencia: **__Posible OoC, UA, mención de muerte de personaje, ¿incesto?_

_**Nota: **__La primera parte está inspirada en la canción "Please Don´t Go" de Onew (SHINee) y esto es triste, supongo._

* * *

_**Afortunado.**_

Todas las noches hacía lo mismo aparecía de la nada, escabulléndose como la brisa por la ventana, le besaba en los labios; suave, dulce haciéndole abrir los ojos (cual si fuese la bella durmiente rompiendo la maldición con su beso de amor verdadero); abría los ojos para con aquellos bellos párpados cerrados escondiendo su bella mirada.

– Te amo – susurraba aún contra sus labios.

– Yo también te amo – respondía sintiendo un suspiro chocar contra su boca.

– Te amo – repetía acunándolo en sus brazos, mientras le regalaba besos cálidos, cariñosos; necesitados.

Aspirando su aroma; aferrándose al calor de su cuerpo, a sus brazos sosteniéndole; añorando cada vez más sus amorosos besos y mimos; luchaba contra la inconsciencia que batallaba por llevárselo, peleaba contra Morfeo que buscaba alejarlo de la persona que amaba; luchaba con fuerza para no cerrar los ojos, porque lo sabía; sabía que se iría tan pronto saliese el sol y si dormía sólo estaría desperdiciando el tiempo; aquel precioso tiempo a su lado.

– Te amo – volvía a recitar regalando besos por su rostro; él sólo se estremecía, como siempre solía hacer, al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios.

– Te extrañé tanto; me hiciste tanta falta – reponía con voz rota y lágrimas contenidas.

– Lo siento – sólo esa respuesta recibía.

Y la noche terminando le cortaba la respiración, porque entonces sentía sus brazos alejarse y sus labios anhelantes se quedaban vacíos; hambrientos.

– Quédate – suplicaba –, sólo un poco más, por favor.

Con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro le daba la espalda; sin importar cuanto le llamara jamás se volvía; y se escabullía tal y como había llegado; un experto en escapar; no dejaba huellas ni pistas de que estuvo ahí; nada, sólo una persona destrozada.

– Quédate – seguía gritando hasta quedar afónico, hasta sentir la garganta destrozada; pero nunca le oía.

En medio de lágrimas y manchones de pintura se quedaba dormido.

* * *

La puerta se abrió como todas las mañanas; se detuvo un momento observando el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo; observando con detalle el suave subir y bajar de su pecho.

Se pasó la manos por el negro cabello revolviéndolo y suspiró con alivio empujando hacia atrás los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

Sólo duerme, se dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquel punto; el caballete; el lienzo que había sido blanco el día anterior, manchado de pintura; formas definidas, pinceladas delicadas; todo perfilando aquel rostro; esos cabellos; esos ojos esmeralda que lo atravesaban; tan vivido y real; un perfecto retrato.

Tomó aquella imagen dejando en su lugar un lienzo en blanco; salió de la habitación y, entonces, marcó aquel número que tan familiar le resultaba desde el último año.

* * *

– ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó con calma.

– Quería mostrarte algo –. Asintió internándose en la morada como tantas otras veces antes; siguiéndole por los pasillos que tantas veces había recorrido, los sabía de memoria; conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano, en especial aquella habitación.

– ¿Cómo está él? – desvió su mirada hacia aquella puerta. "Él" aquella palabra se repitió en su cabeza incontables veces; era incómodo llamarle así, pero su nombre dolía, quemaba; aquella persona no podía ser él –. ¿Ya no ha intentado…?

– ¡No! – le cortó el otro; los ojos oscuros brillando amenazantes; sobreprotectores como el dueño de éstos –. Está durmiendo.

Suspiró paseando la mirada por cada rincón; como si le quedase algo por memorizar en ese sitio; esperando a que el otro se tranquilizase.

– Ha estado tranquilo. Hace unos días vino Murata a visitarlo, desde entonces que no intenta – se tensó – …eso.

– Ya veo – suspiró aliviado –. ¿Qué era lo que deseabas mostrarme?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del de cabellos oscuros quien sólo se internó en una de las habitaciones, para salir al poco rato con un cuadro bajo el brazo evitando mostrárselo.

– Es la primera vez que hace algo así – apuntó –; aún así es muy bueno – añadió orgulloso, como solía hacer con todo lo relacionada con esa persona.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver aquel cuadro; por un momento odio que Wolfram se hubiera esmerado tanto en enseñar a pintar a Yuuri; era perfecto y tan real que sintió la picazón de las lágrimas en sus ojos y el ardor de éstas al bajar por sus mejillas. Furtivas eran las lágrimas, tanto como la manera en que el joven retratado se había colado en su corazón.

Su mirada serena se cristalizó; su vista se nubló por las lágrimas que intentaba – en vano – retener; un ligero temblor invadió su cuerpo.

– ¿Ha hecho otros? – interrogó con voz gruesa; ronca; con esfuerzo; sin rastro alguno de aquella sonrisa amable que solía adornar su faz.

– Sí, pero es la primera vez que lo pinta a él; normalmente son cosas relacionadas, pero...

Se quedaron en silencio, evitando la mirada del otro; una reflejaba culpa, la otra tristeza infinita.

– ¡Wolfram!

Aquel grito les heló la sangre.

Su acompañante corrió, dejando el retrato al lado de la puerta, dirigiéndose apresurado al sitio de donde provino aquel bramido; con las manos temblando; moviéndose torpe y nerviosamente; los ojos brillando de pánico; ¿cuántas veces ya lo había visto así?

Se aventuró a seguirlo, como muchas otras veces durante ese maldito año, adentrándose en aquella habitación; otra vez había sangre por doquier y el cuerpo de un joven de moreno agitándose frenéticamente por liberarse del agarre de su compañero.

– Yuuri – lo llamó y el aludido se quedó inmóvil, encontrando su mirada castaña con la oscura. Le miraba del mismo modo que a su captor, que a su hermano; con odio, reproche y suplica; de aquellos ojos puros no quedaba nada. Esos ojos parecían gritar: "Déjenme ir". Los miraba como si fuesen culpables de algún delito, y quizá lo fueran; del delito de no dejarle ir.

* * *

Shori era un buen hermano y un masoquista, quizá más la primera que la segunda; pero dejar ir a Yuuri no era una opción para ninguno.

El menor era lo más valioso para Shori, su precioso hermanito; y para él la persona que más amo Wolfram y el único vínculo que le quedaba con éste.

Se encontró de nuevo en aquella habitación, rodeado de todas las obras que pintara su hermano en vida; esa noche se agregaba una nueva: el retrato de Wolfram. Jamás había entendido el porqué de que el rubio nunca se autorretratara siendo tan hermoso; pero ahí lo tenía, la pieza central de la colección.

– Hola, mi dulce príncipe – susurró; sonriendo de la forma más falsa y triste posible por ser el más grande masoquista de la tierra.

Todas las noches hacía lo mismo, se ocultaba en aquella habitación que una vez – hace no mucho tiempo – ocupara aquel rubio de ojos esmeralda y se ahogaba en sus recuerdos.

Y es que él no era afortunado como Yuuri, ya que Wolfram no lo visitaba cada vez que llegaba lo noche y el cansancio lo embargaba, complaciéndolo con su dulce compañía; no, el tenía que buscarlo y amarrarlo a sí, porque se le escurría entre los dedos.

* * *

**N/A: **Creo sinceramente que es algo confuso, tenía muchísimo sin escribir para este fandom, por tanto estoy feliz de hacerlo al fin. Me gusta mucho como quedó, aunque no era la idea inicial; espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nunca antes escribí ConWolf y por tanto estoy un poco nerviosa respecto al asunto, a pesar de que sólo sean insinuaciones de algo unilateral. Probablemente encuentren muchos hoyos en la trama, me disculpo por ello. Siento la redacción es diferente a la que suelo usar es algo ¿poético? Ojalá lo hayan encontrado interesante.

_¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. dejen comentario!_

_¡Gracias por leer~!_


End file.
